This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this project we aim to develop a methodology to: (1) conform human brains to a standard template using the software Automatic Image Registration (AIR), (2) segment registered volumes (3) obtain flattened surfaces and (4) obtain measures of cortical thickness and tissue concentration. NOTE: I attended Dan Valentino's excellent lecture at 2003 fMRI Workshop in Dartmouth. At that time he presented the Pipeline environment and announced we could apply for an account to test the software remotely or we could download an install locally if our objective was to perform a huge processing load. At this moment I want to test the software because I intend to use this environment in a project I'm preparing to ask for a grant to the Brazilian government. With many thanks Sincerely yours, Griselda J Garrido, PhD Div Informatics, Heart Inst, Univ Sao Paulo, Brazil